1. Field of the Invention
A wrist watch which in addition to indicating time numerically provides a color effect associated with the particular time being shown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Learning to tell time by children is often a very difficult feat to master, particularly where the numerical relationship is not clear to the child. Color association with a particular time or time zone is more direct and less susceptible to misinterpretation by the child.
Watches have been provided with various designs on the dials to indicate changing of time with relation to various visual stimuli presented to the wearer but none of them are entirely satisfactory. The U.S. patent to Pakter et al., No. 3,763,648, shows a time piece for creating visual effects including combinations of hands, rotating dials and colors but no time color relation is illustrated. The U.S. Pat. to Lukens, No. 3,798,892, illustrates a clock mechanism in which the hour, minute and second hands are replaced by rotating multiple colored circles but no specific relationship to time and color zones is provided.
The watch of our invention provides colors for various time zones with the time numerically indicated which is not found in the prior art.